


Love for rent

by Rewritethoughts



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Assistant vanessa, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, faking love, fashion designer brooke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewritethoughts/pseuds/Rewritethoughts
Summary: ” I noticed that Brooke likes you so I'm going to hire you as her assistant you just need to make her fall in love with you enough that she feels the need to propose and i’ll pay whatever you want”
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Love for rent

**Author's Note:**

> I was just watching a Turkish show with kind of the same story and I decided to write this. Please tell me what you think and if you have any feed back!

There is nothing that means the world to Vanessa than her family.  
She knows that her aunt Alexis who became just like a mother to her and risked her entire life to adopt her. 

Vanessa knew that being adopted by an exotic dancer was going to change her life even if she was only ten at the time she knew that was going to be a financial struggle and she wasn't wrong about that. 

”Alexis you have two days to pay rent or else we are taking you to the police” she hears the landlord of the strip club says 

”But I don't have that much money I swear” Alexis tried to explain to the landlord but he doesn't even give her the chance to do so ”well this is not my problem Alexis ask those dancers of yours or you are out of this place” he screamed at her as he went out 

”I'm so sorry Alexis, you don't deserve this” Vanessa said to her as she bent down to hug her aunt ” it's not your fault vanjie I was played by those investors I thought they were honest and they would help me once I rented this place but they only stole my money and went away” Alexis explained as she was crying her heart out 

”well I'll see what I can do there must be a way we can get money fast I'll ask my boss if he- ” and that's when Alexis stopped her 

”No vanjie you are not going to ask anyone for help. That's what got me in trouble in the first time” she wiped her tears as she tried to explain to Vanessa her reasons   
”Alexis you might go to jail if we don't pay this is serious” Vanessa started to tear up as she talked 

” you only went on financial trouble because you took me and you had to pay for lawyers and stuff I know you may not be my real mom but that's how I feel for the past twelve years. If I didn't do anything I will never forgive myself”

”Ok honey, but promise me if it would get you in trouble you won't ask anymore” Vanessa stayed quiet ”Vanjie promise me please, ” Alexis said with a serious voice ”Okay, I promise Alexis”

\---- 

”I don't know what to do silky. I really need the money to help Alexis but I don't know how I'm gonna get it.”Vanessa said as she wore her apron to get ready to waiter the tables ”I know for sure he won't give it to you easily Vanj. You were nearly fired just yesterday for zoning out while the customer was ordering”  
Silky explained to her while helping Vanessa to tie her hair   
”He only hates me cause I refused to go on a date with him, and forgive me for zoning out my aunt might go to jail soon” 

\------------

”Brookie what do you mean the girl I set you up with wasn't your type, the girl is a model,” her aunt in law Sofia told her angry again that this is the fifth girl she sets Brooke Lynn with this month and none of them were enough for her. 

She knows her aunt in law means well cause she always tries to set her up with girls just after Brooke came out to her family which is around a year ago. The thirty year old is not close to her family that much after her parent's death but she owes her uncle and his wife cause they took her in their house and raised her just like their own daughter 

”Okay listen to Brookie this is the last time I swear” Brooke gave her aunt a look knowing that she won't stop anytime soon ”okay you got me maybe not the last time but I swear I won't bother you for a month”

Brooke thought about it for a second   
”Okay but that's a promise aunt Sofia? For a month I don't want to hear you talking about another girl” she made her aunt promise her while trying to convince her to give the girl she was about to meet in a couple of hours a chance and not to shut her out completely 

”Okay, aunt Sofia I swear I'm gonna give her a chance. Why don't you stop by the reception and ask them to give you our new heels collection.” Brooke told her in order to get her out so she can get back to finish her work 

”Of course, I'm gonna stop by I need to wear the new collection to show everyone in Los Angeles that I'm the aunt of the best designer ever. Now give me a kiss before I leave I need to find your uncle Dan before he finds a new girl to flirt with” 

Brooke giggled knowing that her uncle will only be playing video games down at the ' relaxing area ' her co-partner Kameron decided to make cause she felt the need for everyone to relax from how bossy Brooke is. 

Meanwhile, hours later Brooke was getting ready to go out to meet this new girl who apparently is another model according to her aunt. She just went and got redid her lipstick ”Kameron, can you check out the orders for the new leather, I think it should arrive from Italy in two days. I don't want the new collection release to be late.”

” Ugh, will you please relax Brooke, you always do this thinking everything will not go in order, bitch just relax you have one of the most important footwear fashion brand in the world. ” Kameron said trying to let her best friend relax. 

They were always best friends since they were kids. Everyone in the fashion business is jealous of how much they have trust in each other, and when Brooke decided to make her company the first once she asked was Kameron to be her partner since she was so smart with public relations and finance.

”Okay, just please call them to make sure everything is on time” as she went to grab her bag ready to leave ”Okay and enjoy your date with model number five of the month” Kameron laughed knowing how much the subject annoys Brooke ” Fuck off”

\-----   
” Oh my god miss Hytes I'm such a huge fan of your designs ”was the first thing her date said as she took a seat   
” Thank you joanna ” she faked a smile as she took the menu 

” You know my name, ” she said while trying to bring her chair closer to Brooke, but Brooke kept moving away

” well you were on the cover of Vogue last month, ” Brooke said as she read the menu thinking about what is the fastest thing that could be ready so she can leave 

” I know I looked so hot in there. All the designers were begging of me to wear their collection after that cover I was shocked you didn't call but then your aunt called me and I was like must be that-”

And out of nowhere, the waitress came thank god cause Brooke couldn't deal with hearing her talk anymore ” Hi guys ready to order? ” and when Brooke looked at her she realized that she is one of the prettiest girls she ever saw, her long black hair is in soft waves and she was wearing shorts with a shirt that have the restaurant logo on in and a cute yellow apron that also have the restaurant name on it. 

She tried to read her name on the pin and once she finally was able to read it she jumped out of her chair ” Oh god baby Vanessa I'm so sorry I wasn't cheating on you ” and she went to hold Vanessa's hand.   
”What the-” Vanessa looked so shocked she tried to get out of Brooke hold but Brooke kept holding her hand

” I'm so sorry baby I love you I swear I didn't mean to go out with this model I swear it's only business related ”  
And then Vanessa figured out she was trying to get out of this date 

” oh Brooke Lynn how come you have a girlfriend I swear I read everything about you, and I'm sure that you don't ”

” Well if I don't have a girlfriend who do you think Vanessa is? Let's go baby ” she held Vanessa's hand leading her out of the restaurant 

” What the fuck is going on blondie? I don't want to get in trouble with my boss he might fire me and trust me when I say I might kill you if you do ” Vanessa said once they were outside of the restaurant.

” I'm sorry I was just on a bad date and I couldn't handle it anymore ” Brooke explain to her as she asked the valley man to bring her car 

”BROOKE WAIT ” joanna screamed running toward them. 

”may I kiss you,” Brooke said and Vanessa was just about to lose it but she saw that the girl kept coming towards them and the next thing she realized she was kissing Brooke. 

She could hear the other girl saying something like you embarrassed me pr whatever but all Vanessa was able to think about is Brooke lips against hers. 

As their lips parted Brooke noticed her car and before she left ”Nice to meet you, Vanessa, I sure know where I’ll be taking my lunch breaks from now on” and she winked before she got in her car and drove away. 

Vanessa couldn't believe what just happened, she kept touching her lips knowing it was one of the best kisses she ever had and as she walked inside the restaurant she was greeted by her boss   
” I hope you had a fun time Vanessa cause you are fired.” 

Vanessa wanted to cry. This can't happen especially now when she needed the money the most.   
” No, no please Mr. Peter I need the job so bad ” she said tears in her eyes ” well I'm sorry Vanessa I can't have you here kissing clients. Just please take your stuff and leave” 

”Fuck you Mr.peter you just doing that cause you asked me to go out with you and I said no.” as Vanessa took her bag and stormed out crying her eyes out.

”hi, hi can you please not run I'm trying to talk here” a middle aged woman who was inside the restaurant in glasses as if she was trying to hide from someone.  
”What do want?” Vanessa asked wiping her tears before talking 

”How do you know Brooke? and why did she kiss you? Are you two dating or something” Vanessa figured Brooke was famous and this is a paparazzi following her. 

” I don't know her at all,” she said as she kept walking to the bus stop. 

” then how come she kissed you. You don't get how much I pay girls to just try to convince her to give them a chance and she doesn't even look at them the way she looks at you, let alone kiss them” the blonde said while walking alongside with her. 

” I don't know ma'am you need to ask her that cause I just lose my job because of her” Vanessa remembered that she needs to go home now to Alexis and break the news that not only she couldn't get her any money to help with the rent, but also she is fired. 

”How about I give you a job offer? ” and now Vanessa all of the sudden is able to think properly, we are talking about a new job and the woman seems desperate she will do anything about it. 

” what do you have for me, ma'am,” Vanessa said as she stopped walking to hear the offer. 

”I noticed that Brooke likes you so I'm going to hire you as her assistant you just need to make her fall in love with you enough that she feels the need to propose and i’ll pay whatever you want” 

”What? Are you crazy?” Vanessa told her as she kept thinking of how crazy the woman must be. 

” I'm desperate Vanessa, please you need to do this for me i’ll pay whatever you want I just need her to fall in love with someone enough for her to want to marry them ” Vanessa thought about it, she could help Alexis with the money if Sofia was able to pay her one hundred thousand dollars, 

”well, only if you pay me 100 thousand dollars, and I need the money tomorrow” 

”YES! I’ll pay whatever you want” Sofia said doing what looks like a happy dance 

”Why are you doing this” Vanessa felt the need to ask, why would sofa be willing to pay this much money to make Brooke fall in love. 

”Cause my father in law promised me that once his only granddaughter finds love. I and my husband I will inherit all his money, and if she didn't find love soon he will cut us out and we can't afford that” Sofia explained her reasons. 

”But you are willing to pay a 100 thousand dollars for me you are already rich,” Vanessa told her, she really tried to understand what is going on. 

”No dear I'm not. We are living in his house on his rules. I know I look like a bad person to you but I promise I'm not, I'm just looking out for myself and my husband”


End file.
